Bal : Happily Ever After
by rachel.uvgang
Summary: A series of one shots about the royal couple that is Ben and Mal.
1. 1

Soulmates

Set : AU

In this one shot Mal and Ben are 20 years old, they have never met !!! Inspired by this writing prompt I found on Pinterest.

It was a typical Friday evening. Mal had just arrived home from college. She was studying to be a proffesional artist. Everything was going great for except for one thing, her best friend lived thousands of miles away from her. Evie, Mal felt sad at the thought of her name. They haven't seen each other in months. Sure she had Jay and Carlos in her life, but it wasn't the same. They were like her brothers but she needed her sister like best friend. Mal was a strong and independant girl. Sometimes she had to leave her guard down though and Evie would then give her the girl talk she needed to get back on track. Evie was living out her dream. As a fashion designer. Soon she would have branches all over the world. Mal was proud of her for that. Never give up on your dreams, they will come true as long as you puf in the work to achieve them

Mal had told Evie once when she nearly quit on Evie 4 Heart's. Mal was inside her apartment painting and listening to her music. Mal loved to write music but would never want to be a singer. She was listening to a song she had wrote back when she was a teenager. No one had every heard or read any of her music. Not even Evie. Mal's music was written for nobody, it was only for herself. She had her heart set on being an artist and she wouldn't give up on her dream, she had seen Evie's come true so she knew one day her's would too. Mal had drifted off to sleep.

Soon she was woken up by a large sound. It kind of sounded like the shattering of glass. Crazy right? Mal, that's ridiculous , your on the tenth floor in the apartment block, she thought to herself. She heard another sound. This time , Mal had heard several voices coming from the other room. Nobody was over, Mal was alone and single. Nobody had the key to the apartment except for Evie. It definetly wasn't Evie. It was a male voice. Or voices. There was at least two people in Mal's home. Mal felt a bit nervous she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how dangerous these people could be. Mal decided she had to face them and find out what they are up to! Mal grabbed the nearest thing to her and decided to use it as a weapon. It was a dustpan (lol). It would have to do. Mal creaped out of her room, praying that none of the guys would hear her. Mal heard a voice in the kitchen. Mal walked slowlg towards the kitchen but quickly she stopped in her tracks when she heard one of the boys. He was singing her song under his breath.

What? How is this possible? I'm the only one who's ever heard that song !! Mal thought,

Mal walked into the kitchen and soon made eye contact with the man who had been singing her song. He was wearing a mask covering his face. She swung the dustpan but he had dodged her hit.

" who are you? " Mal demanded,

The masked figure removed his mask and faced her.

" Ben. King Benjamin "

" Some king you are, breaking into your citizens homes" Mal said firmly " What do you want ? "

" I know it looks bad " He said

" Looks Bad? You've literally broken into my home "

" Listen to me, Me and my friend ... Chad, get out here a second "

Chad came out of the bathroom into the kitchen where Ben and Mal were. Ben looked at Mal and took her hand.

" How'd you know my song? No one knows it, only me"

" Your so worked up over a song, wow chill girl, we haven't killed anybody " Chad laughed

Ben and Mal ignored his stupid remarks.

" I know it because... um ... this is going to sound weird and your probably going to think I'm crazy but ... we're soulmates " Ben said

" What? Soulmates? Impossible " Mal said

" I know it sounds crazy but ... "

" But ... "

Mal awoke from her dream. Weird Mal thought to herself. She got up and did her daily routine and she decided she would go for a walk. Ding. Ding Mal's phone was blowing up with text notifications from Evie. Mal wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into a tall guy.

" Oh my gosh , I'm sorry I wasen't looking where i was Going " Mal apologised,

" Its fine, are you okay? "

" yes, just a little bit distracted that's all"

" Aha, My name is Ben and you are? "

" Mal "

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mal"

Ben walked off and Mal just stood there and stared at him. He sort of looked like the guy in her dream. Not sort of, exactly looked like him. The only difference was he wasen't breaking into her home. He even had the same name.

The following week, Mal had run into Ben again 'by accident' but Ben admitted to her that he was hoping to see her again. He asked her out on a date. Mal couldn't stop smiling. Hours later, they were sitting by the enchanted lake and Ben told her he was going to sing something to her. It was her song. It was true. Ben is Mal's soulmate !!!!


	2. 2

It's only a matter of time before Ben comes to his senses

Does she really believe that it's gonna last?

As if Ben will ever make Mal our queen

I give it a max of two weeks before it's game over

Why would Ben date her ? He should be dating someone worthy of wearing that crown.

She must of cursed him, there's no way he'd date that villain

Villains and Heros don"t mix and they certainly do not date

All of these harsh words were going around Mal's head. All she wanted was to be accepted in Auardon, but it looked like that would never be reality. It seemed like Mal would be labelled as a villain forever no matter what she did. She had recieved loads of nasty DM's from the citizens of Auardon on her Auargram. Ben was completely unaware of this. So was Jay, Carlos and Evie. She didn't want to drag them into her mess. Mal couldn't tell Ben also because of the fact that most of these comments were aimed at her relationship with the young king. It had gone from annoymus DMs, to people saying it to her face at school when Ben wasn't around. At first, Mal thought they were just jealous and were trying to make her break up with him so the girls of Auardon Prep could have a shot at becoming the future queen but there words had gotten into Mal's head, and she was beginning to believe that everything that they were saying was true. Could Ben be faking it, Has he fallen out of love with me? Mal thought to herself. Mal was unable to pay attention in her maths class. ' Maybe he never loved me and just dated me for publicity to have a good public image'. Mal sighed sadly and tried her hardest to comprehend what the teacher was ranting on about. Ben had been in meetings all day so he had not been in school that day. Once the bell of the final class rang, Mal rushed back to the dorm as quickly as she could. Evie had a study date with Doug so she wouldn't be back for a number of hours. Jay and Carlos were out playing Tourney with the boys. So they weren't around either. Mal had so many emotions bottled up that she just broke down. She just started crying uncontrollably and as she did so she recalled all the awful things that people had said to her about their relationship. This just made her cry more and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ben's final meeting of the day had just ended and he was looking to spend some time with his girlfriend. He walked past the library and saw Doug and Evie.

" Hey, Have you seen Mal? " Ben asked

" She went straight to the dorm " Evie replied

" oh " Ben's smile faded

" Oh? "

" She's not there I checked, I also checked the boy's dorm and all over the school "

" That's strange, where could she be? "

" I got to go and find her, I'll text you when I find her"

" Good Luck "

Ben rushed through the school halls. 'Where was she? Evie was right. This was strange. This was so unlike her to just go off somewhere and not tell anybody'.

Carly, Chad's sister soon approached Ben.

"Hey , what's up? " She said touching his shoulder

Ben smiled awkwardly " Have you seen Mal? She's missing"

" Oh , she is, she's probably gone back to being a villain, you just can't trust those VKs"

" umm, you don't know that at all, If you excuse me, I need to find my girlfriend "

" Ben , you know you'd be better off with having me as your queen then that villain "

" Did you do something to her? Where is she? "

" I don't know Benny, she's probably just come to her senses "

" You are Unbelievable "

" It'a not just me, everyone knows it, she probably knowsnit by now too "

" Knows what? "

" Ben, she is not good enough nor will she ever be good enough for you"

" That is not for you to decide " Ben said leaving Carly alone.

Ben finally found Mal after hours of searching. She was hiding in the care-taker's closet. Weird, right? Well, she just wanted to be away from everyone.

" Mal? " Ben called out to her

She ignored him. Ben decided to open the door and go in. He shut the door behind him. He saw Mal sitting against the wall.

" Mal , are you ok? Have you been crying?" He said kneeling down to her level. Mal looked the other way to avoid eyecontact.

" No " she lied

" I know your lieing " Ben said

" Whatever, you can go now "

" No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong? "

" Well then your going to be here for a long time"

" So be it "

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Mal broke it!

" Ben. Why'd you choose to be with me when literally you have so many better options right in front of you? "

Ben was taken back by her question.

Why would she ask that ? Or think he'd rather date somebody else. Has Carly got these Ideas into her head?

" Because your here, right in front of me, I couldn't be prouder to call you my girlfriend, your so worthy of that title, if anything I'm not worthy of being your boyfriend because your amazing and listen to me. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise because I'd be lost without you. Your my world, Mal and nothing can or will change that "

Ben pulled Mal into a tight hug. His words had inspired her. Inspired her never to let anyone's words affect her.

" I love you, Ben "

" I love you more "

" Not possible "

This little fight continued until it was time to go to dinner. Ben found out about those nasty royals who'd been messaging her. Himself and Jay confronted them and made sure that they would never say another nasty word to Mal again unless they wanted Jay and Ben to deal with them first.


	3. 3

Mal had no words to describe the night's events; it was both the best and worst night of her life. Ben had shown up to the cotillion with Uma; her enemy and the barrier could've come down but it's all in the past now. Auardon was safe. Everybody in it was safe. Mal had escaped to below deck on the royal yacht to have a few quiet moments to herself without the press trying to take a picture of her. Mal was trying to process what had happened that night. She and Ben were each other's true loves. Their parents were sworn enemies yet they managed to fall in love and have a semi-normal relationship. Plain Normal dosen't exist when your dating the king.

Engaged to be Engaged to be Engaged, the thought of this scared her even though it was expected to happen one day. A lot was expected of Mal nowadays. Mal was only seventeen and people already seemed to be planning her wedding. Her wedding to a guy she's only known for six months. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and Mal didn't think she was ready for it. Ben had been trained as a royal his whole life while she was only learning now and it seemed like too much for her to learn all at once. Mal loved Ben. She really did but she didn't want to rush their relationship. They were coming out of a rough patch in their relationship, she didn't want to pretend everything that happened 'didn't ' happen.

Mal was taken out of her thoughts when Ben came from behind and hugged her. Mal was taken back as she was distracted. Mal let out a little scream.

" Hi " He smiled

" Hey " she replied

" Everyone's looking for you "

" Oh , they are ? "

" Yup, but do you want to talk for a bit? Just you and me ! I think we need to talk about what's happened we haven't really got the chance to because of ... um events ... that happened "

" Okay"

Ben took her hand and led her to a private room below deck where nobody would interrupt them. There was a short silence as neither knew what to say.

" So ... " Mal said

" You left "

Mal nodded, she could see how heartbroken Ben was. Ben blamed himself for Mal leaving. Honestly, their fight was just the final straw for Mal. Her feeling to return to the Isle had been building up for quite a while but Ben didn't know.

" You left me " He whispered his breath,

Mal was on the verge of crying seeing what she had done to her boyfriend. She was unable to make eye contact with him.

" It was all my fault, and I am so sorry" Ben apologised trying not to let his guard down, as he made Mal look at him

" It wasn't your fault, I'm just incapable of being in the spotlight "

" Your not, I put too much pressure on you to be perfect for Auardon but... you're perfect just the way you are... you mightn't be perfect for Auardon's expectations but your perfect to me "

Mal smiled softly

" I'm sorry for leaving, I should've talked to you "

" Yeah you should of " (* Sarcasm * )

" Benjamin "

Mal hit Ben playfully and they both ended up laughing. Ben loved Mal's laugh.

" I missed this you, your smile, your laugh. I missed you being happy. I missed your purple hair "

" My hair? " Mal scoffed

" Yes, you looked nice with the blonde hair but it wasn't you , Your purple hair makes you unique. It's perfect. Your perfect "

" No I'm not"

" Yeah true. Your perfectly imperfect"

Mal smiled at him. Ben pulled her into a tight hug. The type of hug that he felt if he let go she'd be gone.

" Promise Me something, Please?"

" Okay "

" Next time come to me first, I'm gonna try and be more understanding and I'll control my temper better. You didn't deserve that"

" I promise, Ben "

" Good and you can tell me anything. Your not alone anymore. You have Evie. You have Jay. And Carlos. Me too if that helps "

" Okay " She smiled

" Maybe we should head back to the party "

" I guess we have to "

" After one thing though"

" What? "

Ben smirked and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Mal was beaming.

" Your beautiful " he said

" Your not so bad yourself "

Ben laughed.

" You cheeky little thing"

Ben said emphasising the world little.

" No need to bully me for my height " she said sarcastically,

" Its easy though "

" Shut up "

" Yes Ma'am "

Ben laughed and took her hand and lead her back to the party. They spent the rest of the night dancing, talking and laughing with each other. Mal loved Ben and she was willing to do anything to never lose him, and he was willing to do the same !!!!


	4. 4

A. N

Takes place in an Alternative universe where Ben and Mal didn't get engaged in D3.

Five years ago. Five years ago the first round of villain kids were invited to Auardon. Five years ago Ben and Mal met for the first time. They have been dating for almost five years. Ben was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He was so ready but all he hoped was Mal felt the same. He couldn't do anything until he had talked to his parents, Mal's friends and Maleficent. Mal was gone to the village with Lonnie and Jane. Ben had told his friends yesterday about his intentions and they were on board and very excited. They took Mal away to ensure that she wouldn't find out and the surprise could be ruined. Ben took one last look in the mirror and headed off to his first stop. Castle Beast. This should be easy Ben thought to himself.

Ben knocked on the door to his mother's library and walked in. His parents greeted him with a smile and a hug.

" I have something I'd like to tell you" He said evidently nervous,

" Alright, We're listening " Belle said

" Whenever your ready, son " Beast (Adam) said

" Ummmm... mum, Dad... I am going to propose to Mal "

Adam and Belle exchanged looks.

" I knew it !!!! " Adam exclaimed

" This is amazing, I can't wait for her to be apart of our family, I think she will make an excellent queen " Belle smiled,

" Thanks Mom, Dad. That means a lot to me " Ben said before saying his goodbyes and heading off to his next stop. The VK's house. Yep, that's right they all live together. #FriendshipGoals.

Ben knocked three times on the door. He had read somewhere that this would bring him good luck.

Evie answered with a warm smile.

" Ben. Hi. Mal's out if that's why you are here" She answered kindly

" Well Actually I need to tell you, Jay and Carlos something " Ben said,

" Oh ... Well in that case you should come in " Evie said

Ben followed her into their house. Evie led him into the living room where Jay and Carlos were present. Dude was there also of course. He never left Carlos' side since the day the two met.

" Ben wants to talk to us. About something " Evie smiled

" Yeah I do. Its about Mal" Ben said

" You better not be planning to break up with her, cause if thats the case get out " Jay said

" No... No... definitely not, I love her "

" What is it then? " Carlos asked

" I want to ask her to marry me "

" Yes, finally " Evie said

" Wow " Carlos said

Jay remained silent giving Ben a stern look.

" Jay? " Evie asked

" Ben, I don't care that your king but if you hurt her, I will literally throw you under a bus and I am not exaggerating " Jay said

" Jay, less violent please " Evie scolded

" No , he's right. Your protective of her and I respect that. I could never and I would never hurt her. I promise " Ben said

" In that case then you have my blessing " Jay said

" You always had mine. Your a good man " Carlos said patting him on the shoulder

" You have mine once, you ask her in a very special, memorial, unforgettable way " Evie said

" As if I'd do anything less for her"

" Good... you have mine then" Evie smiled

" I need to go, I have to plan out my proposal now. Thank you all so very much. See you soon " Ben said leaving.

" Good Luck " Evie smiled.

Ben wanted to make one last stop before planning the proposal. He had to tell Maleficent. He wasn't asking ( He knew she'd say no) he was simply informing her. Ben went into the library where Lizard Maleficent was being held captive. The guards waited outside as he went in to confront his potiential future mother in law. " I'm going to look stupid talking to a lizard but anyways" Ben thought to himself.

" Hi, it's Ben, Mal's Boyfriend. The king and I just wanted to talk with you" He said to the silent lizard. She snarled at him.

" I am going to ask your daughter to marry me. I know you hate me but I truly do love your daughter and she loves me back " Ben said

Ben swore he saw Maleficent's eyes glow a dark green. He was then informed that it was time to go. The easy part was over, now he had to plan the proposal and get the courage to ask the big life changing question. She would be queen. His queen. He knew she would be the best queen to ever wear that crown.

Do y'all want a part 2 ? Let me know :-)


	5. 5

AU where Ben has met Hades and is aware he is Mal's father *

Three weeks have past and Ben has yet to ask the question. Something has managed to get in the way of his proposal. Like one time himself and Mal where in the library and Ben thought it be nice to ask the question in a quiet place but for some reason Doug's garage band decided to barge in right when he was about to ask the big question. Another instant was when he was about to ask her to marry him at the park but some idiot decided to come up to Mal and start flirting with her as if Ben didn't exist. Let's just say he went home without Mal as his girlfriend and he may or may not have a black eye now. Ben was being giving a hard time by the villain kids they thought he was stalling but in reality he needed a place where nobody else had access to. Then an idea hit him. Literally. The newspaper boy fired a newspaper and it hit him right in the face. On the newspaper was an ad, to rent a house for a holiday on a private island. Ben made some calls and arranged for himself and Mal to have a little get away that weekend. He had a better idea on how to ask the question. He told the VKs his new idea and to say they were on board was an understatement. Evie wanted the best proposal for Mal as she had seen Jay mess up when it came to asking Lonnie. She was surprised she said yes to be honest. It all worked out in the end though. Jay and Lonnie are getting married next month and they were all looking forward to it.

She trusted Ben to get it right. He had made mistakes in the past and she wouldn't let him make another one.

Ben knocked on the door of his girlfriends house. She opened the door and smiled at her presence.

" Hi Ben, what's up? "

" I have a surprise for you, follow me "

" Okay " she said reluctantly,

She had pranked him one April fools and he got her back by sending a box of snakes to her dorm. Evie found them. All of Auardon heard her scream. Ben never tried that again !!!

" You and I are going away for a few days "

" Seriously ? "

Ben nodded.

" I had Evie pack your bags get in"

" Okay. Where are we going ? "

" It's a Surprise"

" I hate surprises"

" Well you'll like this one "

" Give me a hint pretty please" she teased

" Fine. Your lucky your cute. Very cute and beautiful. We need a boat to get there "

" A boat? "

"Ahhha "

Ben was right she liked the surprise. Correction, she loved the surprise. They had been very busy lately and hadn't got a chance to get away from the royal life in ages. Now they could be just Mal and Ben. Not King Ben and Lady Mal. They could be himself. Hours later he excused himself to go set up his proposal. Mal had no idea she thought he had an urgent meeting to attend to regarding the safety of Auardon. That never happened. Ben walked out to the gardens. Where there were several trees on each tree he stuck a picture of them on it recalling all the memories they had shared over the past five years.

As he got closer to his proposal spot he place several roses on the floor in the shape of a heart. He was ready!!!

He called Mal saying there was an emergency. She ran as fast as she could to the gardens. She spotted the pictures on the trees, she stopped and admired one in particular. Her first selfie. Ben had heard she had never taken a selfie before so he was determined she'd take one with him by the end of the day. They weren't even together. Truth be told Ben always had a soft spot for Mal. Mal looked awkward in the picture but it was still her favourite picture as it brought her a lot of nostalgia. Mal made her way to wear Ben was standing around candles in the shape of a heart.

Mal was speechless, she didn't know what was happening but she thought it what very Romantic of Ben to go to this much trouble for her. Ben took her hand and pulled her close to him.

" Mal, I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. Before that even, before your arrival I had dreams of a purple haired girl in a rough place and I was determined to find you. And I did. The day we met was the best day of my life. I feel like I've known you forever and I cannot wait any longer. First though ... "

Ben started singing the song he sung to Mal at that tourney game all those years ago.

(Did I mention Acoustic)

" Mal. I love you. You are the only girl I ever want to be with. If you say no I don't know what I'll do. I'll never move on. Mal I love you, so much. Will you make me a happy king and marry me and become my wife "


	6. 6

Ben had had enough. He was a firm believer in marrying for love not for wealth. He could do nothing to change his parent minds though. They didn't even like the girl that he was betrothed to. It would be good for the kingdom they'd say. Auardon and Auroria would become partners in trade. The relationship would remain positive between the two kingdoms.

Ben hated this. He has known Princess Audrey of Auroria since they were children. He had liked her before but she is a gold digger and is only interested in him for the crown. She wants to be queen. She dosen't care who she marries, she just wants her title. Ben couldn't care less about his title. He just wants to find his one true love. The day of his wedding to Audrey was coming to close for his own comfort. He didn't even propose. He was told the day of his wedding to Audrey at one if his council meetings. He was fuming.

He was trying on his wedding suit. His friends Doug and Chad were there with him for emotional support. It was three days before the over hyped royal wedding and Ben needed to find a way out of it.

" What do I do? I can't marry her. I won't marry her "

" Yeah. She was my girlfriend before this mess came along " Chad said

" I don't think you have much of a choice, sorry Ben " Doug said

" Wait ... Run away, they'll have to cancel the wedding " Chad said

" What ? Are you serious? Ben, don't even tell me you are considering this" Doug said shocked

" Chad ... your brilliant, its my only option. Sorry Doug but I'm going with Chad's dumb ideas" Ben said

" Well I can't wait to see this backfire big time " Doug said with an annoyed tone

Ben packed a bag, he didn't plan to be gone for long. Just long enough for him to miss the wedding and for their to be a little bit of panic back in Auardon. Ben took the button for the barrier. He was going to the isle of the lost. Nobody would look for him there. He told no one where he was going, not even Doug or Chad. Doug was right, there was a strong liklihood that this could backfire and he didn't want his friends getting into any troubles over his actions. Ben changed into an appropriate outfit. One that would make him look like he was an isle kid. It would help him fit in.

Hours later Ben had successfully left Auardon and had arrived to his destination. The isle of the lost. Ben took an opportunity to explore the island. Everybody talked about this infamous island and he finally got to see it for himself. He made a mental note to make some living condition improvements to the isle. As the conditions they lived in were upsetting to look in. Sure, they were villains but they weren't any less human then the Auardonians. The villains had kids as well. Some of them were innocent and as a result of his father's doing they were being punished as well. Ben couldn't help but feel guilty. Ben was admiring the atmosphere, he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into a purple haired girl

" Oh my god. I'm so so sorry " Ben said

" Its fine. Wait, aren't you the king? " she said

" Ahhh. Umm no.. i mean yeah.. no actually. I wish though " Ben laughed awkwardly

" You are such a bad liar. I don't know why your here but boy do you need help. Follow me " she said

" Okay. I didn't catch your name " Ben nodded

" That's cause I didn't give it " she smirked

" Oh. I'm Ben "

" King Benjamin " She mocked

" Haha. Very Funny "

" Mal. Daughter of Maleficent. Bet you'll run the other way now "

" No actually, you intrigue me. And nice to meet you Mal. Thats pretty "

" No its not. Look it up. It means bad in spanish and french "

" Your not though "

" ummm yeah I am. Do you know who my mum is? "

" Yes I do. But we are not our parents. We make our own choices. And live our lives the way we want to live them. We make our own choices "

" Really ? You believe that? "

" Yes, I do. I am choosing to get to know you as I know there is more to you then what you let others see "

" Maybe theres is goodness in me "

" I bet there is "

" Come on beastie boy, you don't want to be out late, thats when the villains are about. I doubt you want to meet Gaston now, do you? "

" No I do not, lets go. I need to come up with a nickname for you now. "

" Don't even think about it"

Mal offered her hand and Ben took it. She led him into the villain kids hideout. Ben spent the rest of the night learning how to fit in from Mal. He may have only met her that night but he was already started to fall for her. He was determined to bring her back to Auardon with him. Maybe even a few others. One day the two worlds could be united. This could be the start of something new !!


	7. 7

Does he love me or does he love me not? Do I love him ...

Mal was snapped out of her thoughts by her annoying Maths teacher. Mal knew nothing about this subject and the teacher hated her for it. Mal had been doubting her relationship with Ben for weeks though. He dosen't know though. Ben told her an old friend of his was visiting this weekend. A girl. Tiffany. She found out from the other AKs that Tiffany was Ben's ex-girlfriend. Just great. Something or Someone always has to get in the way of Bal. Ben wanted Mal to be with him when she arrived.

Later that Day, Ben and Mal were waiting at the front of Auardon Prep for Tiffany to arrive.

" You seem unhappy, what's up? " Ben asked

" I'm not unhappy, I'm excited to meet your friend "

" Really? I'm glad "

" So how long is she staying ? "

" Oh, did I forget to tell you that she's moving to Auardon Prep "

" You definitely did not mention that Ben "

" Oh. Well she is. I reckon you two could be close friends "

Great. He want's me to be friends with his ex. Totally not going to be awkward.

" Oh. That's her limousine " Mal said faking her enthusiasm

A servant helped Tiffany out of the limousine and Ben smiled as she walked up towards the couple.

(A.N Ben stopppppp Bal is endgame!! )

Damn it. She's beautiful Mal thought to herself.

" Tiffany its been a while, its so nice to see you again " Ben said (B)

" Too Long Benny. Too long. Who's that purple crayon you brought along? " Tiffany said

Mal narrowed her eyes at Tiffany. Nope, I've given up. Don't like this chick.

" Actually -- " Ben said awkwardly

" I'm Mal. Ben's girlfriend " she said holding Ben's arm protectivly

" Ahh. Benny must have really lowered his standards then. Why'd he give up dating royalty to date the child of a villain "

" Okay, that's enough. Audrey's waiting inside for you. She'll show you your dorm "

" Perfect. See you around Ben. Bye Maggie "

Mal rolled her eyes. That was the last straw. Tiffany and been flirting with Ben during their whole encounter and did so as if Mal wasn't there. Ben could feel that there was tension in the athmosphere.

"Mal ? " Ben asked

" Yes, Ben " Mal replied

" Are you okay? You seem a bit off "

" I'm fine, why wouldn't I be. Your friend seems so lovely "

" Mal ??? " Ben grinned " Your Jealous of her, aren't you? "

" What ? No way "

Ben started laughing. It was funny the daughter of Maleficent dating the son of Belle and beast and being so jealous and worked up over the daughter of Tarzan and Jane.

" If it makes you feel better, I get jealous whenever I see any guy look at you "

Mal smiled

" Okay maybe I'm a tiny bit jealous"

" Yeah just a tiny bit " he said sarcastically

" Fine you win this one "

" Mal, I did date her but it was a very one sided relationship. What we had was not real. What you and I have is very different! What we have is real and we are meant to me. I love you and only you and I will never love anybody like I do with you "

" Ben, I love you "

" I love you too "

Ben pulled her into a sweet kiss.

" Better? " he asked

" Much so "

He kissed her again. Mal just laughed at his eagerness to make her feel better.

" I love you too" Ben said " Maggie "

" Ben, don't " Mal smiled

Ben laughed.

" Bennyboo " Mal said

Ben cringed at the old nickname that Audrey had given him.

" Okay we're even "

" Not quite "

Mal smiled and grinned.

Oh Boy Ben thought.

Ben loved Mal but he wouldn't deny that she did scare him at times. Mal had doubted his feelings for her in the past and would never do so again.


	8. 8

Ring on it Part 3

A.U remember *

" Yes. Yes Ben I will love to Marry you " Mal said on the verge of crying tears of happiness.

Ben put the engagement ring on her finger and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

" I love you. I love you so so much " Ben said after they broke apart.

" Ben I love you"

Ben pulled Mal into a tight hug

" Ben, I have something to tell you "

" Go ahead I'm all ears " Ben smiled

" I know who my father is... Hades is my dad and I need to tell him about this... about us y'know "

The thought of Maleficent and Hades shocked Ben. His lack of words worried Mal.

" Ben... please say something, anything " Mal said

" Wow... your some powerful girl aren't you "

Ben and Mal cracked up laughing. The majority of people were delighted about the news of Bal's engagement. People were excited to have Mal as their queen. She was a strong leader who knew what needed to be done and would stop at nothing to get it. Mal wanted improvements to be made to the isle of the lost and Ben was totally on board for this. There were a few people who were totally against their engagement. Those being Queen Leah ; pretty much Audrey's whole family, Maleficent, Hades and a few random auardon citizens. Ben and Mal had face-timed Hades on the isle to tell their big news. He didn't take it well. Mad would be an understatement. It upset Mal that he couldn't be happy for her. She had found her happily ever after but because it didn't involve torturing others and destroying kingdoms she was deemed a disappointment by her family. She was glad that she had Ben. He was always proud of her as long as she had tried her best that was all that counted.

A year had passed and the big awaiting day had arrived. The big Royal wedding. The first ever marriage between a villain off spring and a hero descendant.

The wedding ceremony was performed by fairy Godmother. Ben waited at the alter nervousy with his groomsmen. It was at the same place as Ben's coronation all those years ago. Soon the bridesmaids walked up the aisle followed by a stunning bride. Ben was in Awe.

" If anyone objects to this marriage please speak now"

The room remained silent mainly due to everyone prevented Queen Leah from saying anything.

" Benjamin Florian Beast, do you take Mal to be your lawfully wedded wife til death do you part ? " Fairy G. Asked

" I do " Ben smiled at Mal

" Mal Bertha Faery do you take Ben to be your Lawfully wedded husband til death do you part ? "

Just before Mal could answer. A person barged in through the doors of the church.

" I object " they yelled

" Dad, what are you doing here? " Mal snapped.

She was fed up of this. Why can't anything ever go right for once.

" You are not marrying the Beast's boy "

" You really have no right to make any choice regarding me. Where were you for the most part of my life?"

" Your mother was a psycho I had to leave "

" You left me with her. She still is a better parent then you'll ever be. She stuck around. You just gave up and left " ( oof)

Ben then commanded the guards to take Hades away.

They continued the ceremony.

" I do " Mal said

" Then I may have the honour of pronouncing you husband and wife, king and queen "

" Finally " Ben muttered under his breath.

Mal heard him and giggled.

" You may now kiss the bride"

Ben and Mal exchanged rings and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Mal secretly hoped one day her dad would come around. She knew Maleficent never would but she had faith in her father. Ben and Mal walked out hand in hand and headed to the reception before heading off on their honeymoon tomorrow.


	9. 9

**i missed you**

Summary : Ben and Mal broke up just before they graduated. Ben been busy with being king and Mal's been studying at Art College. Thousands of miles away from Auardon. This takes place 5 years later. So they are around 23.

Ben woke up at his usual time. 8:25 am. Something felt different today. He checked the time and date. June 27th. Normal day, isn't it? Why does today feel so different. Ben had no meetings in the morning so he chose to go on a short run. After a short while he received a text from Doug. He told him to go to Evie's house. ASAP. Ben was trying to think of what possibly could be wrong. Everything seemed fine when he reached the house. Ben knocked on the door and Doug answered. He let Ben in. Ben and Doug talked for a moment in the hall. Doug didn't seem worried at all. There didn't seem to be anything wrong.

" What's wrong? Why did you need me ? " Ben asked

" can't I just ask for company anymore ?" Doug said pretending to be hurt

" Well, it just seemed weird but I guess you can " Ben smiled

Then , Ben heard a familiar voice talking to Evie in the other room. He knew the voice too well. It was his girlfriend. Um Ex-girlfriends voice. Mal. She's back. How come he didn't know?

" That's why you wanted me to come " Ben thought aloud

" Yup " Doug laughed " You wouldn't of come if we told you because of what's happened between you too "

Ben thought back to the day they broke up. They had a fight. A bad one. Mal had got offered a place in an art school in London. Which was very far away. Ben didn't want her to go as it was very far away. Mal thought he was being controlling. It was the best art school in the world and very few people got accepted. Ben was just worried she'd meet someone over there that she'd rather be with then Ben. He was afraid of losing her. Ben was stupid. He ended up losing her just because they ended up fighting and fighting over it and Mal decide being with Ben was not what she wanted anymore.

Ben sighed at the thought of the memory. He really messed up. Maybe he had a chance to make things right. Doug told him she was single. He had a chance. He had to at least make things right between them. Even if they never dated again, he needed to apologize.

Mal soon exited the room with Evie and soon spotted Doug and Ben. Mal was shocked to say the least. She hadn't been expecting Ben to be there. She wasn't ready to see him. She had to be now, I guess.

" Hi Ben " She managed to say

" Hey " He replied back " Can I speak to you in private for a moment ?? "

" Sure " Mal replied hesitantly " See you Later, E "

" Bye Mal " Evie smiled

Mal followed Ben into Evie and Doug's living room.

" So, what's up? " Mal asked

" I need to apologize " Ben said

" For ... ? "

" Overreacting about you leaving all those years ago "

" oh "

" I'm sorry, I was an idiot. I just didn't want to lose you and I did. I missed you I really did. I was afraid you'd rather date someone over there "

" I missed you too, Ben. I think I still have feelings for you " Mal smiled

" I definitely still have feelings for you "

Mal laughed. He missed her laugh and smile when she was gone.

" Mal, Will you give me a second chance, I won't ever react like that again, I promise " Ben said

" yes. I will and you better not "

Ben laughed nervously

" So will you be my girlfriend?" Ben asked

" You have to ask better than that " Mal smirked

" Uhh "

" I'm only joking. Yes. Yes I'll be your girlfriend "

" and I'll be your boyfriend " Ben smiled

" Yeah, I don't know what else you'd be " Mal laughed.

Ben missed this. They shared a sweet kiss and it was almost like they had never been apart. Ben was right. There was something different about today. He had got his missing half back in his life.


	10. 10

Mal's POV

Three months. The worst three months of my life. I have never felt more alone in my life. I can't tell my best friends Evie, Jay or Carlos as I don't want to worry them. I also have to remain strong for them and I can't let my guard down. I can't talk to Ben, my boyfriend either as I don't want to burden him with my problems as he's kind of busy trying to run a kingdom and he doesn't need unnecessary distractions. Three months Ago, one of Audrey's closest friends started teasing me. Tori, one of the prissy preppy princesses of this school. It started with just name calling and talking s* about me behind my back. I could handle that but recently she started physically bullying me. She'd hit me and then threaten me if I told anyone about what she did to me. I've had to hide scars and bruises so nobody could suspect anything. Nobody knows. Nobody cares. They don't even notice how closed off I am from everybody these days. I just want my life to go back to the way it was, but that simply seems like a good dream.

Ben's POV

Today, I have cancelled all of my meetings. I need to spend some time with Mal and talk to her. Lonnie is concerned about her. We all are. She's changed. According to the Vks. She doesn't hang out with them anymore and they are like a family. It's hurting them. It's hurting me. She's been avoiding me also. I've only seen her in meetings. They don't know what they did for Mal to be avoiding but I intend to find out. We need to confront her today, all of us. Right now, Me and Evie, Jay and Carlos are in our free class ( Mal has Art !!) We need to figure out how to do this without making the current situation worse then what it is already

The final bell of the day rang. Mal quickly made her way to her locker to gather her books for homework, she felt someone's presence nearby. Tori. The last person she wanted to see right now.

" What do you want ?? " Mal snapped

" Oh you know what I want " Tori said coldly " Break up with Ben, I'll leave you alone then "

Tori shoved her into the locker as she walked off. Mal thought for a moment. If she broke up with Ben, this nightmare would finally end. On the other hand she loved Ben with her whole heart, he was her missing half and she'd be lost without him. She could handle it, right? She's the daughter of Maleficent, she's a strong girl. According to some people Auardon's made her weak. Mal agreed. She was not the same person, she was when she was back on the Isle of the Lost. Mal slowly made her way back to the form she shared with Evie. When she opened the door , she was surprised to see Jay, Carlos, Evie and Ben waiting inside for her.

" What are you doing here? " Mal asked

" We need to talk, about you" Ben said

" Okay??? " Mal said acting as if nothing is up

" How are you ?? " Ben asked

" Fine " She replied without thinking

" Don't lie, I know you better than that , I know your not okay" Ben said

" Ben ... " Mal said " I'm fine, don't worry about me "

" I have to though, you have shut me... us completely out of your life " Ben said

" We haven't talked in weeks, M " Evie added

" Look, we're your family. Ben's your boyfriend. Like it or not, but you have to open up to us " Carlos said

" Look... I'm fine, I've been busy with royal duties, Ben and I'm stressed that's it " Mal tried to convince them.

Jay wasn't convinced.

" No. That's not it. Just tell us what's wrong. Then we can help you through it " Jay said

Mal had had enough. She felt like crying.

" Why don't you just stay out of my life and focus on your own lives instead ?" Mal said before running out the door.

Ben was going to go after Mal but Jay stopped him.

" Don't. It's a bad time. Give her space" Jay said

" She's had three months of space, we need this dealt with now " Ben snapped

" Ben, calm down. It'll be okay " Evie said

Mal didn't know where she was going. She was running as fast as she could. She could hear her text ring tone. She checked it once. It was Tori. Telling her nobody wanted her here. Auardon would be better without her. She believed them. She just wanted to hide. She continued to run until she had gone so far that she didn't even know where she was. She sat down as she was out of breath. ' Nobody will notice. Nobody cares ' Kept ringing in her mind.

Hours had passed and nobody had seen Mal since the incident and to say Ben was worried was understatement. This was unlike her to be missing for so long. They tried ringing. She wouldn't / didn't answer. Ben and the others had started to go and look for her once they figured she wasn't on campus. They assumed she just wanted to be alone and she'd be back in the morning. Ben woke up to find that Mal hadn't returned last night. Ben was stressing out. This had never happened before. Ben had got his guards out looking for her. Ben had gone to all her favourite places this morning but she was nowhere to be found. Ben was stressing in his office while looking at maps of the kingdom to try and find his beloved. Evie, Jay and Carlos soon barged into his office.

" Anything ? " Ben asked hopefully,

" No " Evie said sadly

" We know something though " Carlos said

" What??? " Ben asked

" Tori was bullying her. We heard her bragging to her friends " Jay said

Ben felt anger feeling his body. Once he found Mal and she was safe in his arms he would teach Tori a lesson. He wouldn't feel any better until he knew Mal was home and safe.

Part 2 coming sooooooooooon


End file.
